Once Lost But Now Is Found
by GratsuFanatic
Summary: Natsu was returning to the guild after a long week of training only to find that everyone was down…they were not as cheerful as they were when he left but Natsu noticed something else…someone was missing.
1. Once Lost But Now Is Found

_**Catagory: Fairytail**_  
 _ **Pairing: Nalu**_

 **Summary: Natsu was returning to the guild after a long week of training only to find that everyone was down…they were not as cheerful as they were when he left but Natsu noticed something else…someone was missing.**

"Hey everyone! We will be back in a week!" Natsu had been excited to get away and train so he could be stronger. He said his farewells and was on his way.

"Natsu? How come you didn't ask Lucy to come along?" Happy, Natsu's blue feline friend was being curious.

"I want to get stronger so I can protect Lucy….if she was here then I wouldn't be able to concentrate…" the pink headed boy turned red as he realized what he had said.

"You loooove heeer!" Happy beamed as he heard Natsu's words.

For the rest of the way natsu stayed quiet which confirmed happys theory since he didn't deny it.

* * *

Back at the guild Lucy and Erza were standing by the request board scanning the jobs.

"I wonder why Natsu suddenly decided to up and go out to train.." lucy had been getting curious as to what the pink haired boy had in mind.

"Who knows, it is Natsu after all" Erza stated with a small laugh which made Lucy smile

Yeah it was natsu, no one ever know what goes through that hot head of his. After a while of searching lucy picked a job off the board.

"You want to help me with this job Erza?"

"Sure, and we can get gray and Wendy to come along as well"

The team all went out to do the job after letting Mira know which one they had chosen.

* * *

Everyone returned from the job except one.  
Wendy and Erza both were letting tears fall from their eyes as they slowly entered the guild hall with everyone's eyes on them.  
Gray was the last one to enter with his head down.

Where was Lucy. That was everyone's question.

* * *

It's been six days since natsu left the guild to start his training and today was his last day.

"Happy, it's time to get some rest…we got a long journey back home tomorrow." Natsu climbed into his little tent with happy right behind him.

"Aye sir!"

When the morning came around Natsu was up and packing up his stuff then after eating he and happy made their way back to the guild unaware of what they were going to hear.

"I can't wait to see Lucy's face when she sees how strong I've become!" His face turned into that excited expression of his

"Aye! She will be surprised"

Natsu was all smiles and joy, at least until he entered the guild hall.

"We're ba-" he didn't get to finish his sentence when he saw everyone's sad face pointing in his direction. "H-hey what's going on? Why's everyone looking so sad?"

Natsu was clueless…he scanned the room looking for his familiar blonde friend hoping her face wasn't sad as well but when he didn't see her something came over him as he looked at everyone once again. Worry. His smile had now turned into as frown as he walked in slower and made his way over to the table that Erza, Wendy, Gray, juvia and Levy were sitting.

"W-whats going on? Where's Lucy?" He didn't bother to sit down.

Wendy burst into more tears and so did levy at the mention of Lucy's name.

Natsu looked at them as his face turned pale waiting for someone to answer.

It was Gray who spoke up "Natsu….Lucy ah, she's missing…we went on a mission and she, well she fell down a cliff, there was no sign of her body so I can't say she's dead…Erza and Wendy were off on their own and I was with Lucy but the ground suddenly gave away and we both fell but she fell further…I couldn't save her…damn it! I'm sorry Natsu.."

Natsu just fell to his knees as he heard the news. He couldn't pull himself together. But one thing stuck into his head which was what gray said about her body not being found so there was hope and he was determined to find her.

Erza rose from the table and made her way toward Natsu with something in her hand. His eyes were stuck to the ground so he didn't notice her presence next to him.

"Natsu…?" He slowly looked up at the red head.  
"Here…this was all we found of hers and you should have it." Erza passed Natsu Lucy's celestial keys and pouch. Then she hugged him and whispered something only he could hear "find her Natsu…only you can"  
She rose and sat back down next to Wendy to comfort her.

Natsu looked down at the keys in his hand before he broke down and let tears leave his eyes…he shouldn't have left. If he had been there this wouldn't have happened, he could have saved her. He just sat there for a good half an hour in silence, letting tears fall in a steady stream before he got up and wiped them away. He was going to find her.

Everyone had their eyes on him, for they knew how much Lucy means to natsu. They all watched him run out of the guild with happy following behind him.

Natsu had no lead to follow since he could not get her scent since it had vanished already, but that wouldn't stop him even if it took him days, months or even years he would find her.

He made his way to the place that the teams job had been, it took a good couple of hours to get there and when he did his eyes widened at the sight of the broken cliff in front of him. Happy came up behind him and sat on his shoulder.

"Natsu?"

The boy was shaking noticeably as he stared at the rubble. He clenched his fist and wiped a few more tears that escaped his eyes away before he spoke.

"Happy…I will find her..I need to find her.."

'Please don't let me be too late…'

"Get me down there happy"

"Aye.."

The blue exceed grabbed Natsu's jacket and lifted him off the ground, carrying him down the cliff.

Natsu sniffed hoping to catch a whiff of Lucy's scent. Nothing.

He did catch a whiff of something that made his face go pale again and his eyes to widen.

"H-happy…I smell b-blood…but it's dried"

Happy stared to tear up as Natsu mentioned blood.

"Get me down farther"

Happy followed his order and brought natsu down farther so he could search more.

Natsu caught a faint whiff of Lucy's scent which gave him hope but that hope soon vanished as the sight before him made him cringe.

Happy dropped natsu down on the piece of rock where a body lay covered in scratches and blood.

"Lucy…" Natsu kneeled down next to the blonde and put his ear to her chest to listen for a heart beat.

There was nothing.

Natsu's breath caught in his throat as he heard nothing, he froze before coming to and giving her CPR in hope to revive her.

He pushed air down to her lungs hoping they would start working again.

"Lucy please…!"

Happy was a teary mess as he watched his best friend struggle to bring back the girl he loved.

Natsu was crying still with his eyes shut tightly, head pressed against her bloodied forehead and he was about to give up until he felt her take and intake of breath. Natsu looked at her with wide eyes as hers opened to look directly at him.

"N-natsu? "

"I'm here Lucy…I'm here"

He sat up pulling her into a sitting position as well.

"Where are we?" Lucy scanned her surroundings until looking and natsu once again.

"At the bottom of a cliff….apparently you took a fall down here on the mission you took…" he lowered his head as he spoke and began shaking again "I wasn't t-there….I could s-save you!"

"But you did…you did save me…" she reached for him and lifted his face to look at hers. "I'm alive because of you." She gave him a small smile

Natsu returned the smile and pulled her in a gentle hug. When he pulled away he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. His kiss was gentle, sweet and passionate all at once and it made Lucy's heart flutter. She returned the kiss.

"Don't scare me like that anymore…I love you! I don't want to lose you!"

Lucy was shocked by his words but she smiled

"I wont I promise, I love you too natsu."

They stayed there for a while just holding each other until they decided to go back to the guild.


	2. Final Chapter

_"Don't scare me like that anymore…I love you! I don't want to lose you!"_

 _Lucy was shocked by his words but she smiled_

 _"I won't I promise, I love you too natsu."_

 _They stayed there for a while just holding each other until they decided to go back to the guild._

* * *

Before Natsu and Lucy actually went back to the guild Lucy stopped. Natsu turned to look at her.

"Lucy? Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking, I'd much rather like to go back to my apartment and clean up, maybe get something to eat before heading to the guild, I'm starving" She laughed and Natsu's eyes brightened with the mention of food which caused Lucy to laugh even more.

"Alright Let's go!" Natsu practically dragged her back to her apartment.

Once Lucy was back in her own little house she made her way to her bathroom with a change of clothes in hand. After taking a shower, a long one at that, she headed back down to the kitchen where Natsu was sitting on a chair at her table. Happy was sitting on his shoulder playfully mocking Natsu

"You Liiiiike her!"

"Shut up happy!" He was clearly blushing and that caused lucy to giggle.

Natsu spun his head around at the sound of her laugh and smiled brightly "Hiya Luce!"

He was happy that she was back to her old self since she was basically on the verge of death and hour ago..but his smile faltered when he noticed how beat up she looked now..he could see every bruise and every cut from the tumble she took down the cliff.

Lucy noticed the slight change in her friends smile and instantly knew why.

"Natsu, can you help me bandage up?" She was slightly afraid to ask him.

"Yeah i'll help you with that" He gave her a sad smile before placing happy on the table and stood up following her to her bedroom.

Lucy already had all the bandages and stuff layed out on her bed all Natsu had to do was wrap her wounds up.

She sat on the bed and Natsu picked up a bandage and covered her wounds, he would frown every time his fingers touched a spot on her skin that made her flinch because it hurt. He never wanted to hurt her.

Once he finished he sat next to her and pulled her into a gentle hug which caught Lucy off guard.

"I have to say it again...I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you! I left...you're hurt because I wasn't there and i'm so-"

Lucy cut him off by kissing him gently.

"Natsu, please stop blaming yourself...You saved me, isn't that enough? Because it sure is for me" She hugged him tightly but not as tight as to hurt herself.

Natsu didn't say anything he just stayed quiet for once and they sat there for a few minutes before lucy got up and held her hand out for Natsu to take.

"Let's go get something to eat at the guild..I don't want to cook and you're NOT cooking,you'll burn my house down!" She giggled at the playful hurt expression Natsu showed then he laughed and flashed his signature grin

"Alright let's go! I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you!"

"Yeah, I want to see everyone too"

* * *

Natsu was the first to enter the guild hall but lucy stayed outside..Natsu had a sad posture and hung his head his hair covering his eyes.  
"Natsu...No…" Erza stood up and walked towards him "I'm so sorry"

Gray was next to follow and he placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

Everyone else just looked at him waiting for him to speak and holding back tears.

"Guy's i'm so sorry…" He faked a voice tremble as he spoke "But i….FOUND LUCY!" He raised his head up with a huge smile on his face and that was when Lucy stepped inside the guild hall with happy in her arms.

Everyone looked at Lucy and cries of joy was heard all throughout the guild.  
Erza and Gray had given a punch to Natsu

"Don't scare us like that!"

Natsu cowered in fear as Erza spoke to him with that death glare she has.

* * *

It's been over an hour and people are still crowding around Lucy and asking her questions, Mostly asking her about her and Natsu.

"Well...Natsu and i did kiss" Lucy blushed.

All the girls surrounding her squealed with excitement and Levy gave her a hug for the second time.

Natsu overheard their conversation and smile came to his lips as well a blush that crept over his cheeks, Gray didn't seem to miss it and followed his gaze.

"I see...you're staring at Lucy" Gray teased him

"Am not! Ice princess!" Natsu instantly stood up defending himself

"You were too, i saw you and i also saw that blush on your face flame brain!" He had a playful smirk on his lips.

Natsu tackled him and instantly a fight broke out.

Lucy was watching them and giggled at how childish they were and she loved that part of them..especially Natsu..he always had a way to make her smile or laugh when she felt down.

Erza stepped in a stopped the fight between the two boys and natsu took a glance in Lucy's direction and she smiled at him..Lucy always had a way to make him smile and he gave her his signature grin. Natsu stood up and walked over to Lucy and took off his scarf before placing it around her neck then kissed her cheek. This little gesture was enough to turn her red as a tomato. Natsu then went back to sit with the guys grinning widely.

All the girls squealed again and cheered for her, and Mira had fainted from pure joy at seeing Natsu finally kiss her.

Lucy hid her face in the scarf from embarrassment and she could smell his scent on it which she loved.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day and almost everyone had gone home except for a few people who had stayed for a bit longer. Natsu left a while ago and lucy was left to walk home alone.

Once she reached her apartment she went straight to her bedroom and changed into some pajamas then climbed into her bed where she felt a familiar fabric and hauled on it, yanking Natsu to a sitting position

"Lusshhyy...why….i was sleeping" He rubbed his eyes and pulled off his vest so he could lay back down.

Lucy sighed and didn't bother to say anything to him, she just climbed into bed right after and layed beside him.

Natsu put an arm around her as rolled over which cause Lucy to blush, then he leaned up and placed a kiss to her temple

"Night luce"

"Goodnight Natsu" She hugged the scarf around her neck and fell asleep


End file.
